


1-900-FxxK-A-Tiger

by Savorysavery



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distance can't stop Kotestu and Barnaby from getting off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1-900-FxxK-A-Tiger

**Summary:** Distance can't stop Kotestu and Barnaby from getting off.

**Genre:** Romance, Smut

**Rated:** Explicit/NC-17

 

**Author's Note:** I don't know why this song was written to "Hotline Bling", but maybe it's because the beat and instrumentals match the kind of city sounds I imagine happening during this piece. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first of many contributions to the fandom. Also, this is set a few years after the events of the most recent movie.

* * *

 

Kotestu was absently reading when Barnaby called. 

His bracelet let out a low tone, one designated for sleep mode. It thrummed against his wrist and he set his book down, looking at the small scene that popped up. Displayed digitally was one Barnaby Brooks Jr., stylish curls framing his face. "Answer," Kotetsu called out, and his bracelet pinged, bringing up the illumination on his monitor nearby.

"Hey there, old man," Barnaby said, smiling gently. After years of the jab, it had become a term of endearment, one that Kotetsu relished every time he heard it.

"Hey there, Bunny," Kotestu replied, shifting on the couch. He flashed a lazy grin and waved, settling in. "How was business?"

"Good, good," Barnaby replied, head bobbing. "Just one more day of photoshoots then I'm back home."

"You know why I called....right?" Barnaby said, voice low. Kotetsu gulped, but schooled his face into a confused mask, widening his eyes and blinking rapidly. 

"To...check on me like we said we would?" Kotetsu pitched his voice just right, sounding obliviously confused. It worked, too: Barnaby let out a low chuckle after a moment, shaking his head, and reclined in the desk chair of his hotel room, crossing his arms. 

"Of course, Kotetsu," Barnaby admitted. His green eyes narrowed a bit behind his glasses, and his lips twitched into a smirk. "But you know why _else_ I called too."

Kotestu's stomach was twisting now, anticipation bubbling up inside him. Of  _course_  he knew why: Barnaby was as bad away as he was at home, constantly craving Kotestu's body. Barnaby was deeply physical, and though Kotestu struggled to  verbalize it, he loved that about his boyfriend. Even when they were apart, the physical aspect of their relationship never diminished: instead, it just changed into  _this_.

_Phone sex_.

Kotetsu shifted once more on the couch, waving his hand and dismissing the lap top screen to the large, wall sized monitor. It popped into view, magnifying Barnaby, and showing him the entirety of Kotetsu sprawled on the couch, legs akimbo over the arm. 

"So...what do you want, Barnaby?" Kotetsu asked, shifting his right arm down between his legs. He grabbed himself through the loose shorts, hand coming to rest around an already half-hard erection. 

Barnaby hissed in a puff of air, cheeks coloring pink. "You. What do you want?"

"To dance." Kotestu got up from the couch and moved in front of the low table between him and the screen. The open area gave him plenty of space, and still showed his entire body to Barnaby. Surely, even he wouldn't knock anything over like this, and if it went off without a hitch, he'd have Barnaby right where he wanted him: hot and panting for Kotetsu to reveal himself even more.

Kotetsu clapped and soft, rhythmic music came on. A male singer began with a few spoken lines before his voice melted into a high hat heavy song. Kotetsu let his hips move, thumbs hooking into the hem of his shorts, and he shifted around, spinning on his heel and letting gravity drop his weight down low. When he came up, he made sure his butt was sticking out, and he let out a soft sigh, glancing over his shoulders at the screen. Behind him, Barnaby was watching with rapt attention, glasses folded in his hands. Kotetsu decided to up the ante even more, and slid a hand up his shirt pulling the wide, short sleeve top off in a smooth motion. Corded muscle rippled as Kotetsu flexed, bringing his arms up high above his heads and shaking his hips in a slow, circle. The song's chorus came on and he hummed along, executing the dance moves with skill.

Hip circling, feet apart, dropping his center of gravity low enough that his shorts tightened over his butt, then back up again, turning around as he swayed, whole body one rippling motion. It was steadily driving Barnaby up a wall: he felt his own briefs tighten, and he tugged at them, adjusting up a bit so he could slip them down his thighs, freeing his erection. "Sh-shorts," Barnaby panted, and Kotetsu obliged, tugging his shorts -and his own boxer briefs- down the next time he dropped low.

He was nude now, the coolness of the apartment sweeping over Kotetsu. He felt his nipples harden into tight, erect buds , and he ran his hands over his chest, letting the tingling sensation shift him into a more sensual mood. He bent over, erection bobbing between his legs, and grabbed at his buttocks, spreading himself as he came to rest on the couch. "Like what you see,  _Bunny_?" Kotetsu asked.

"I like it even better when you're fingering yourself," Barnaby managed back, voice tight. Kotetsu could hear the slick sounds of his boyfriend stroking himself, and decided it was high time he got down to business too.

They kept lube everywhere in the apartment: in he cushions of the couch, a potted plant near the door, the utensil drawer in the kitchen, tucked between books in the den. Everywhere was free game for Kotetsu and Barnaby, and in that moment, Kotestu was glad spit wasn't going to be his only lubricant. Retrieving the bottle, he liberally coated three of his fingers, keeping the cap off just in case.

Kotetsu hitched his left leg up, spreading his buttocks wider, revealing his three fingers thrusting hard into him, making a squelching noise each time he fucked himself on them. Spread like that, Barnaby couldn't resist a loud moan, and that spurred Kotetsu on, shoving his fingers deeper, spreading them wide enough that he felt his hole give, tightening and untightening as he fucked himself. He let his left leg hitch over the couch, hand going to his erection and stroking slowly, smearing fluid around the tip. "Fuck..." They both said at the same time, pleasure mounting. Kotetsu bit down hard on his lips, chewing roughly as he spread himself wider, preparing his hole as if Barnaby was right  _there_ , ready to press into him. _  
_

Kotetsu could feel himself nearing the edge, and so he stopped, forcing his hands to the couch. It took Barnaby a moment to notice, but by the time h did, Kotetsu was bend over, rummaging in the drawer on the underside of the table and rummaged around for a moment, gasping loudly when he found  _exactly_ what he wanted. "Guess what I've got?" Kotetsu sang, looking up at the screen.

Barnaby stopped stroking himself as vigorously and raised a blonde eyebrow in question, unfolding his glasses and pressing them up his nose, eyes squinting in examination. Kotetsu Kaburagi held up a large, cream colored dildo: the same cream as Barnaby's skin, in fact, and the same size as his own cock, a healthy seven inches long and three inches of girth. "Hint: it's from the new line of Hero Toys. That is... it's the _Barnaby_  model, down to the veins here-" Kotetsu gave the shaft a long, sloppy lick that made Barnaby's own very real cock twitch,"-and the head _here_." Kotetsu brought the dildo up and licked the head a few times before shoving it all the way into his mouth, until the silicon testicles slapped against his chin, heavy and solid. Quickly, he fucked his face with the toy, coughing around the toy, drool spilling down his chin. He gave one final choked moan and coughed hard, pulling the dildo from his mouth, letting it fall from his lips with an audible pop, tongue hanging from his lips. "Nice, right?" Kotetsu said, spit dripping down his chin.

Barnaby wanted to say something back, but his tongue was glued to the bottom of his mouth in astonishment. He remembered when they announced to the male Heroes that they'd be making an adult line of sex toys: they'd all been measured for realism. But Barnaby had never thought that Kotetsu would go out and actually  _buy_ one, nevertheless be deep-throating it right before him. "How... when?" Barnaby sputtered, green eyes wide. "You... how?"

"Nathan got it for me as a gag gift this past birthday," Kotetsu replied. He poured a bit of lube on it and stroked the dildo slowly, eyes on Barnaby the entire time. "I don't think he thought I'd  _actually_ use it, either: I got so embarrassed at the fact that he even thought to get me this. But trust me, it's gotten some  _good_ use Bunny: _lots_ of it." Kotetsu gave it a teasing stroke of the toy, amber gaze darkening, before setting the toy on the table with a heavy hand. "Let me show you how I like to use it."

Kotetsu positioned himself facing Barnaby, one hand spreading himself, the other gripping the dildo so that it's stay upright. Fortunately, it suctioned, and it stuck true to the table, not moving as Kotetsu adjusted himself, hovering just above the head, onto the table. Anticipation pooled in between his legs, and he felt his erection harden fully, the skin taut, head swollen with blood. He felt the strain of Barnaby's gaze wash over him, and let out a long held breath. "Say when," Kotetsu panted, cheeks dark red.

Barnaby nodded and parted his lips, right as he gave himself a hard, rough stroke. " _W_ _h_ _en_."

Kotetsu fell onto the cock hard, hole gobbling it up in one swift, painful bounce. He let out a loud scream, head tossed back, right hand on his cock, left on his nipples, pinching hard. Pleasure rolled through his belly, and he tried hard to restrain himself: it'd be lame, he thought, if he came so quickly and didn't give a show to his boyfriend. Instead, he took a minute to regain control before he rose up. 

Barnaby didn't take that same minute: he set to stroking himself in long, rough tugs, free hand toying with his anus as he slid a finger, then two, inside himself, gasping at the involuntary clench of his anus. " Fuck yourself on my cock, old man," Barnaby managed coolly, voice low. Kotetsu nodded and rose up quicker now, dropping his hands to the table to push himself up and down. "Let me see you be my _slut_."

That did it: Kotetsu lost control just like he wanted, and he set to bouncing up and down, buttocks hitting the table so hard it rattled, and in that moment, he was thankful that it was solid wood. He let his tongue loll from his mouth, amber eyes glazed over as he let out wanton moans interspersed with Barnaby's name. It was so deeply erotic, Barnaby thought, and he stroked himself harder, feeling his mounting orgasm.

Kotetsu came first, spurting down onto the table with a shout that had him nearly falling back onto the couch. He arched his back, cock bobbing and gave one last shuddered before he was spiraling, entire body warm with the feeling of his orgasm. It didn't take much longer for Barnaby: one right press of his middle finger against his prostate had him coming on the desk, sperm splattering near his laptop, the rest onto his leg and hand. He shuddered and whispered Kotetsu name, letting his orgasm wash through him too, basking in the shared moment

They were silent for a bit after that: Kotetsu didn't move for so long that Barnaby wondered if their feed had frozen. But then slowly, Kotetsu twisted upright, rising off the dildo with a pop, and settling himself back onto the couch gently. Even spent, Kotetsu managed to make himself look decadent: the slick shine of come on his inner thigh, the bruised, gnawed lips, and his hazy eyes made him look enticing to Barnaby, and he wished even more he was at home right now to take his boyfriend a second and third time, to watch him fall on his cock with the same vigor. 

"Thank you for dialing 1-900- Fuck-A-Tiger," Kotetsu crooned, voice a bit hoarse from screaming. Barnaby rolled his eyes, looking embarrassed for the older male, and wiped his hands on a towel he'd had on the desk. "I hope your session was  _delightful_. Your card will be charged instantly." Kotetsu made the sound of a cash register opening, and Barnaby smiled, whole face red. "You enjoy the show, Bunny?"

"Yeah, it was..." Barnaby let out a deep breath through his nose, chest still rising and falling rapidly. "Good."

"Good?" Kotetsu brought a hand to his forehead, swooning dramatically. "I fuck myself on your fake cock and all I get is  _good_? Oh, Bunny-chan is so cruel!" Kotetsu pouted playfully. "See if I pleasure you again!"

"I highly doubt that will stick for long since you'll be the one begging for me to take you when I come home," Barnaby deadpanned.

Kotetsu sighed, nodding his head. It was true: he was the aggressor, always trying to goad Barnaby into any kind of sex, no matter how proper the location. "When do you get in?" Kotetsu asked. 

"Thursday at three," Barnaby replied. "You'll be home... right?" Barnaby's cool expression turned a bit worried, and his brow furrowed, lips turning down in a slightly concerned frown.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss you coming for a moment," Kotetsu replied, licking his lips. "And if you're lucky, you can call my hotline again."

"Do you make house calls?" Barnaby asked coolly, trademark smirk coming to his lips.

"Eh, for you?" Kotetsu took a moment, licking his lips slowly in thought. "I think I can make the effort. I'll even through in my special fried rice for free." Kotetsu winked and Barnaby snorted sarcastically, though he did long for Kotestu's limited cooking again: it was comfort food, and Kotetsu was his comfort. 

"Well then, I guess I'll get to sleep, or else tomorrow may never come," Barnaby said. Kotetsu nodded and smiled switching the display back to the laptop. He detached the screen and held it close, enough that Barnaby could see him clearly without straining his eyes. "I love you, Kotetsu," Barnaby whispered.

"I love you too, Barnaby. Hurry home, okay?" Kotetsu whispered gently. "I miss you." 

"Kiss?"

"Of course," Kotetsu replied. He brought his lips to the screen and pressed them exactly where Barnaby's were, feeling the warmth despite their distance. "Now bed, Bunny. I need you ready for me tomorrow."

Barnaby chuckled and yawned, blinking lazily. "Why, old man? Plan to tire me out?"

"Of course I do, Bunny," Kotetsu replied, smirking. "Now bed," he stated, and dismissed the feed, carrying the warmth of Barnaby in his heart as he went to their room, nestling in the center and instantly dropping off to sleep.


End file.
